1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for an enhanced deposition control in fabricating devices in a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuing trend in semiconductor technology is to build integrated circuits with more and/or faster semiconductor devices. The drive toward this ultra large-scale integration has resulted in continued shrinking of device and circuit features. Among such trend, fabrication of semiconductor devices involves deposition of a silicon nitride layer over a semiconductor wafer to protect underlying structure.
Various deposition techniques of a silicon nitride layer are known. One such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,393 wherein a silicon oxynitride layer is deposited using plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process and used as an etch-stop layer for a local interconnect. Another technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,757 wherein a silicon nitride layer is deposited using low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) process over 1 hour.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for enhanced deposition control over the prior art deposition techniques of silicon nitride layer in terms of time and/or improving electron mobility within underlying structure.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for an enhanced deposition control, which comprises forming at least one device within a substrate of a semiconductor wafer, and depositing a silicon nitride layer over the wafer in a reactor at a pressure of at least approximately 104 Pa.